ISS Constellation
( ) | affiliation =Terran Empire, | icon1 = 42px|Starfleet logo. | commander = | launched = by 2240s | status = MIA (2293) }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Constellation'' (registry ) was a Terran Empire starship, a battle cruiser in service to in the late 23rd century. By the 2270s decade, the Constellation was refit as an uprated vessel. ( ) Service history In the late 2240s, the Constellation served as Commodore 's flagship. April took the ship to and attacked a research outpost, engaging in a battle with four Klingon warships. The Constellation emerged victorious but the was destroyed in the process. ( |Ill Winds}}) By 2257, held command. In that year, the Constellation traveled to to deliver Emperor 's gene-weapon. Before the genocidal weapon could be unleashed on the Klingons, the rogue attacked the Constellation, blasting its warp nacelles apart, and Captain seized the weapon. ( |sub2=Succession| }}) By the 2270s, the Constellation was serving as Grand Admiral Decker's flagship, as well as Starfleet's actual flagship. In the year 2277, the Constellation, under orders from Empress Hoshi Sato III, led a fleet of Imperial Starfleet vessels to the Terra Nova system in the hopes of ambushing and destroying the . When the Enterprise arrived in the system, Admiral quickly surrendered and had himself beamed aboard the Constellation to hear the charges laid against him by Admiral Decker. Unfortunately, Spock had managed to persuade the Constellation's first officer, Commander , to lead a mutiny and assume command of the Constellation. Mutinies by officers loyal to Spock also took place on starships all across the fleet, and in order to withold her position, Empress Sato III appointed Spock the new Grand Admiral of Starfleet. Spock's first actions were to promote Takeshewada to captain and ordered that she take the fleet (which had been ordered to attack the Enterprise) to the Klingon border, so as to bolster defenses in the area. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In [2293, the Constellation and the were assigned as escorts to the deadly , which the Terrans had harnessed control of recently and were using to subjugate the Klingon Alliance. During the supposed rebellion of Captain and the crew of the , the Excelsior arrived in Klingon space under command of the counterpart universe's Captain Sulu and his crew, and found most of the territory had been devastated by the planet killer. Fortunately, Sulu was able to stop the weapon by disabling the and allowing the planet killer to swallow it, depleting its power fully after it had already been significantly weakened from attacks from three battlecruisers. Intrepid and Constellation took heavy damage from a combined fleet of Excelsior fighters, Klingon birds-of-prey, and Klingon and went missing in the battle. ( ) :The game objective did not require the destruction of the ''Intrepid and Constellation, but it did not affect the outcome of the round if the two vessels were demolished.'' Personnel * Commanding officer: ** Commodore (circa 2248) |Ill Winds}} ** Grand Admiral (until 2277) ** Captain (from 2277) Appendices Connections Background References from numerous sources establish that the various depictions of the mirror universe may not take place in concurrent timelines, meaning there could be a number of divergent alternate reality versions of this topic that do not share the same continuity. References Category:Mirror universe ships Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Enterprise class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Terran Empire starships Category:Enterprise class Terran Empire starships category:2293 spacecraft losses